Bloodletter
The Bloodletter is a Trick Weapon in The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Normal variant * Underground Corpse Pile (Underground Cell): ** Dropped by Brador after opening his cell with the Underground Cell Inner Chamber Key. Uncanny and Lost variants * Sold by the Bath Messenger inside the Chalice Dungeons, after finding the normal variant. Characteristics The Bloodletter is the only other weapon, besides the Chikage, to use the wielder's health to transform into its second form. However, while the latter drains the wielder's health constantly, the Bloodletter will only drain a certain amount of health every time the player transforms into its secondary mode. Depending on the wielder's intentions and fighting style, this will be either an advantage or disadvantage over the Chikage. Most importantly, just like the Chikage, the secondary form will scale entirely with the Bloodtinge stat, which makes this weapon its Strength equivalent. Another interesting feature of the Bloodletter is that its special attack when two-handed will deal a high damage area of effect blood explosion. Unfortunately, the area of the blast is small and the wielder will induce Frenzy on themselves. The amount of frenzy is not very large and players who boost their Frenzy Resist can use the special attack three times in a row without triggering Frenzy damage. Unlike standard Frenzy damage, Frenzy damage through this weapon will lower the player's health by 50% instead of the standard 75%. It should be mentioned that the Transform Attack from regular, into Blood Mode should be used instead of just a regular transformation. This is because this attack gets an extreme boost in Rally and is the only attack that gets it. It will recover almost 80/90% health lost from transforming and will also deal extra damage and even knock most opponents on their backs. The charged attack in the transformed state creates a tiny explosion at the end of the Bloodletter. Upgrades Notes *Bloodtinge damage instantly knocks down Nightmare Apostles, all types of dogs, and Cain's Servants. As such, it can be useful to use the transformed blood state to fight these enemies. The L2 AoE blast also deals Bloodtinge damage. *This is the only trick weapon that scales with both Strength and Bloodtinge in a significant way. Prior to the Bloodletter's appearance, there were only three other weapons to scale with Bloodtinge, yet they all scaled mainly with Skill. *It is recommended to both lower the amount of Insight a player has, and wear special gear to maximize Frenzy Resistance. This allows for maximum use of the special area-of-effect attack in its bloody state, without actually suffering the repercussions for it. *Since the Frenzy of this Weapon overrides the Frenzy of any other source, players can theoretically save themselves a lot of health by simply using the special attack to trigger its unique Frenzy and losing only 50% health rather than almost 80%, which might just save them, should they be fast enough. Trivia * Its Lost variant does not possess a Circle Gem slot, like the Chikage or Simon's Bowblade. * While the Chikage merely becomes bloodied at the edge when in its transformed mode, the Bloodletter changes completely. The blood extends towards both ends of the weapon, extending its grip at the base and creating a spiked ball of solidified, thorny blood at the top. ** Another interesting fact is that in its original concept art, the lower end of the weapon would magically extend, for a lack of a better word, instead of having solidified blood to extend the handle. * Bloodletting, or Blood-letting, is a method in which blood and other bodily fluids were regarded as "humors" that had to remain in proper balance to maintain health. It is one of the methods of Blood Ministration. Gallery Bloodborne™ 20151128214900.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151126192319.jpg Bloodletter concept art.png|Bloodletter concept art Bloodletter №2.png 1523371718470.jpg Bloodletter transform attack.gif|Transform attack BloodborneBLDeath.gif|Unique death caused by transforming at low health Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Weapons Category:DLC Weapons Category:Church Weapons Category:Blood Weapons Category:Strength Weapons